1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microphone, more particularly to a microphone with a protective sleeve that is rotatable relative to a handgrip portion of the microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional microphone including a handgrip portion 98 with a wire-connecting end. A plurality of male terminals 981 are mounted in the wire-connecting end of the handgrip portion 98. A connector 90 includes a terminal seat 91 with a plurality of female terminals 95 mounted therein. The terminal seat 91 is plugged into the wire-connecting end of the handgrip portion 98 in such a manner that the male and female terminals 981, 95 engage each other, respectively. A protective sleeve 93 is connected to one end of the terminal seat 91, which is distal from the handgrip portion 98. A wire line 97 has an end section surrounded by the protective sleeve 93, and includes a plurality of conductive wires 96 extending into the terminal seat 91 for electrical connection to the female terminals 95, respectively. The conventional microphone is disadvantageous in that the wire line 97 is vulnerable to break at a position adjacent to one end 931 of the protective sleeve 93 due to undesired folding of the wire line 97 thereat.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a microphone with a connector that has first and second pivot parts pivoted to each other and that is capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawback associated with the prior art.
According to the present invention, a microphone comprises: a handgrip portion that has a wire-connecting end; a connector including a terminal seat, a pivot member, and first and second pivot parts, the terminal seat being formed with a plurality of terminal passages and having two opposite ends, one of which is connected to the wire-connecting end of the handgrip portion, the first pivot part having two opposite ends, one of which is connected to the other one of the opposite ends of the terminal seat, the second pivot part having two opposite ends, one of which is pivoted to the other one of the opposite ends of the first pivot part via the pivot member, the second pivot part cooperating with the first pivot part to confine a wire-channel which is in spatial communication with the terminal passages, the first and second pivot parts being rotatable relative to each other; a protective sleeve connected to the other one of the opposite ends of the second pivot part so as to be co-rotatable with the second pivot part relative to the first pivot part; a plurality of terminals mounted in the terminal passages, respectively; and a wire line having an end section surrounded by the protective sleeve, and a plurality of conductive wires that respectively extend into the terminal passages via the wire-channel and that are electrically connected to the terminals.